Poison
"Poisoning customers is bad for business." ::- Quark, 2374 ( ) Poisons are toxicological substances that adversely affect living tissue, with effects ranging from slight discomfort to death. They can be natural or synthetic in origin. Poisons secreted by animals are called venom. Nerve gas is a synthetic poison. The venom of the mugato and the alkaloids of the Borgia plant are examples of natural poisons. Both are capable of killing an adult humanoid. ( ) Artificial poisons include Felodesine chips and Veridium Six. ( ) On Dimorus, the indigenous rodent creatures used deadly poisoned darts as weapons. ( ) Sevrin died when he ate a poisonous fruit on Eden. ( ) At the San Francisco bar, Dr. Leonard McCoy ordered Altair water. The waitress, familiar with McCoy's usual request, quipped that his order "wasn't (his) usual poison." McCoy, suffering from a Vulcan mind meld, retorted uncharacteristically, "to expect one to order poison in a bar is not logical." ( ) On Ligon II, the dueling weapons were coated with an alkaloid-based poison. As a result, a person could be killed instantaneously by a grazing wound. ( ) The substance dispensed by unnamed aliens to their captives as food in 2366 was poison to the Chalnoth, such as Esoqq. ( ) K'mpec, the Chancellor of the Klingon Empire, was killed with the poison Veridium Six in 2367. K'mpec stated that the surreptitious use of poison, as opposed to an assassination where the attacker shows his face, was considered a dishonorable act amongst Klingons. ( ) Commander Benjamin Sisko was skeptical about the orange bubbling liquid he was offered while in the third shap of the Wadi game Chula and thought that it could be a drug or poison, but ultimately it was the antidote for the gas. ( ) The kaylo, a fruit found on a planet in the Delta Quadrant, was extremely poisonous and could lead to death. ( ) Poisons were the favored method of assassination of the Flaxian Retaya. ( ) The Vorta were genetically engineered to be immune to most types of poison. In 2373, Weyoun drank a glass of kanar containing enough voraxna poison to kill a dozen Cardassians. Afterward, he remarked that their physiology "comes in handy when you're a diplomat". ( ) In 2374, Damar suspected Quark might have poisoned his beverage in retaliation for the Dominion arresting his brother Rom for terrorism. Quark attempted to drink Damar's beverage to prove him wrong, which convinced him that it was safe. ( ) Following an incident in which Seven of Nine suggested individually to Commander Chakotay and Captain Kathryn Janeway that each was involved in a conspiracy against the other, the two met in Janeway's quarters and shared coffee. Chakotay jokingly asked "You didn't poison the coffee, did you?" and Janeway replied "Not any more than I usually do". ( ) In 2377, Neelix poisoned Gar with Talaxian wormroot to get him to confess that he had kidnapped The Doctor and sold him to Chellick for use on Hospital Ship 4-2. ( ) When the was shattered into 37 separate timeframes, Commander Chakotay tried to convince Captain Janeway of this by offering to inject her with a hypospray containing a serum that would make her immune to the effects of changing timeframes. She declined the offer, stating that for all she knew, it could be poison. He then grabbed her and held the hypospray to her neck, stating that it was poison and he'd use if the security guard that was there didn't drop his weapon. ( ) External link * de:Gift Poison